


boy brushed red draped in black and white

by alltimeslash



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Forced Orgasm, Forced Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, People are Assholes, assholes with guns, i wrote this 50 times, jack loves mac times infinity, prompty fill, trust is a must, when it was finally done my sole left my body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:58:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltimeslash/pseuds/alltimeslash
Summary: prompt fillJack/Mac, bad guys make them do itOn a mission, Jack and Mac are brought before the big bad. Either they fuck each other, or his group of (extremely big and rough looking) minions





	boy brushed red draped in black and white

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift for justdoit , and let me say first of all sorry this took FOREVER !! this prompt kicked my a$$ i rewrote it like 50 times before i wrote something i tactfully liked , i hope you do as well :)

 

 

 

_strip him_

 

jacks ears are still ringing with the words when he asks "what " because surly , without doubt he heard the man wrong, but raoul, eyes as black as ever leans down to his leavel to look him in the eyes

 

"you heard what i said dalton , i said strip him "

 

raoul isn't the only scumbag to ever escape jack once hed decided to set eyes on them ,but if jack had to make a comparison , raoul is his murdoc , only so , so much worse , and a brick drops in jacks stomach at the thought that by his words raoul is about to remind him of that fact , the 2 of them go back a ways , a way that wont do mac any favors

 

 

mac who is tied, arms behind his back laid out on the floor before him like some fucked up offering , and looking up at jack with confused eyes , a hint of fear marked by the sweat on his brow , but god if his boy isn't holding his own courage in the face of whats coming

 

jack swallows hard and despite the fact that he most likely knows the answer , asks "why ?"

 

the man scuffs "now jack , you may be very good at pretending, more then people give you credit for , but we also..both know your far smarter then people give you credit for as well , you know why , you dont need me to spell it out for you "

 

 

jack goes numb all over , the mans right after all , he can hazard a few guesses of why the man would want his boys cloths off , none of them good , his mouth is dry he tries to swallow anyway , but it does very little

 

"you cant be serious"

 

 

raoul shifts his eyes briefly to the 5 men surrounding them with guns pointed ,and amused sarcasm laces his voice "oh oh jack deadly serious , you see i told my friends here behind me allll about you , how i was gonna break you and how i now knew the perfect way to do that , sooo heres the deal , and its ..a goood deal ..well not so much for your friend , but! here it is , your going to fuck pretty boy here senseless and after youv both finished ..ill let you leave , simple right ?"

 

 

"over my dead body mother fu-!"

 

"dont be so quick jack!! you see if you dont " and at this he points back , to all 5 men behind him "they will , my men came for a show , and they are hungry~ so if you wont they will be more then happy to ..serves him in your sted , its simple my friend you do this and no other hands will touch him, then you get to leave both of you , scottt free ! or not -the mans hand finds its way into macs hair stroking , and jack wants to break his fingers- "and you leave this precious boy to my mens tender mercies , but i cant promise the same consideration im sure youd grant him witch would be a shame , he is awfully pretty "

 

 

jacks whole body has gone numb , despite the way his throbbing heart is forcing blood through his veins at frighting speed , it makes his breath rattle in his ribs he knows he cant panic has to focus as the monster before him speaks again

 

 

"you have my terms dalton , whats it going to be ?" his hand hasnt left macs hair , and hes filled with the sickening thought that if he where to refuse the man would include himself in the count to ..serves mac , it makes his stomach roll further , and he wants to grab the hand in macs hair and crush it all over again , instead he say calmly

 

 

"thought you said no hands but mine " a sadistic grin splits raules face , but he finally removes his filthy hand , and fuck if at this point thats not at least something "i did , a deals a deal then " he moves back to where he was when he first caught them , to sit straddling a chair arms posed loosely on the back of it eyes boring in to them both "off you go then "

 

 

jack wants to rage more, to fight , but what that would mean for mac frightens him, holds him still , a small voice , small but strong drags him back to the present situation at hand

 

"jack" mac is scared and shaken , after years of practice jack can see that well enough , but the kid is holding his own corage overshadowing all other emotion threatening to boil over , and jack couldnt be prouder "its-its ok jack , do it , do it so we can get the hell out of here , we promised matty , riley , remember ? ju-just do it "

 

 

and god jack wants to hold him and never let him go , wrap his whole body around him until the creatures there surrounded by cant see him ,but knows , knows deep in his bones what thoes creatures will do to mac if he dosnt , and as much as he wants to wring the fuckers neck , raoul has a point , there are small mercies he can grant mac that they will not

 

 

so despite that every fiber of his being screams for him to gather the precious boy before him in his arms , and whisk him away home and safe , he instead reaches sown with shaking hands , until his forefinger and thumb meet the button of macs pants, but he pauses a moment still cant go further , hes dreamed of doing this very thing to the boy beneath him , but never , never like this

 

the very thought physically sickens him

 

 

but then mac locks eyes, and theres such a look of urgency and raw trust , that somehow his hands find the will to move ,he knows in the back of his mind why urgency was swirling along with trust in macs eyes , the boy wants jack to make this quick and fast , so they can get the hell out of here , but he wont do that wont risk hurting mac physically just as much as this will hurt emotionally , wont take that risk

 

 

after all mac is already exhausted and hurt , and thats besides the fact that as the piece of human trash to his left said , mac has to finish to if they want out of here , and jack knows his boy all to well mac wont be able to do that if the situation gets much more uncomfortable , so hes going to make this as pleasant an experience as he can for the kid , despite the fact it will make it that much more confusing for him latter

 

 

macs shirt is already a mess all buttons nearly undone a simple tug will have it baring his chest latter , for now jack knows , with dread , that macs pants have to come off , and not wanting to draw out his humiliation further , he finally works up the nerve to flick the button and zipper and drag them down and off all in one go

 

 

and in spite of all of it the sight before him steels his breath mac is all lean lines and creamy skin , even his cock is beautiful and jack nearly says so out loud , raoul beats him to it in a sighing exhale , and again jack wants to rear up and punch him in the face , but if the man is watching , appraising , then his men most likely are to , and thats no good for mac , if someone has to touch the boy its best its jack

 

 

so tentatively , but with as much love and reassurance as he can in the situation , he leans back down over mac , and kisses him slow , tender , lets his hand slid down to undo the last button on the ruined shirt and devours the gasp mac makes when he tease a nipple , jack lets his fingertips slid lower towards his belly , just the pads grazing skin , and gooesbumps erupt on macs skin as he shivers and squirms

 

 

jack dosnt mind , he'll need something to help work the boy open for whats to come to be anything but mildly uncomfortable , he needs the boy to come for more reasons then one , but hed be lying if he said he didnt want to give mac as much pleasure as possible , even with the mess their in

 

 

when jacks hand finally reaches its destination to wrap around macs most vulnerable area he throws hes head back and whimpers, hes already hard and leaking, and as jack begins to gently stroke and mac makes erotic little noises he cant help , jack hears groans that arnt his and thinks grimly , hes probably not the only one with a cock in his hand right now

 

 

but he steels his breath , leans down sucks one of macs nipples into his mouth and at the same time speeding up his hands moments , by now mac is panting , skin sweat slicked , and jack thinks despite the darkness their surrounded by , mac might just be the most beautiful thing hes ever seen

 

 

and it aches deep in his chest, pangs in his gut , beacues hes dreampt in that deep place inside himself , of doing this very thing to the beautiful boy beneath him , and in this moment mac really rather he wouldn't , jack can tell , from the way mac has scrunched his eyes shut , and is biting at his lip to try to keep the sounds in that he really cant , and he knows in the back of his head that mac would rather he dug into him , forced his way inside to have this over and done with

 

 

but he wont hurt him that way , cant , he loves him to much , so jack works him into a frenzy gives him tender pleasure instead of hastful pain , shows his love through hands and mouth , even if it means mac will hate him later

 

 

mac comes throwing his head back with a broken sound , his body arching helplessly as jack drags him over the edge , there are apprising groans from around the damp dark room , and again jack is hit with the raging need to rip there throats out with his teeth

 

 

mac shivers as he struggles to catch his breath , droplets clinging to heated skin , and when mac finally pries his eyes open to look at him a breathtaking blue stars back encased in unshed tears ,but the look of trust so raw and open is still there , and his gut twist in relieve , for he was so terrified that hed loose it , for a moment jack forgets the world as he gazes down, wants nothing more then to look at him forever , but raoul chooses then to remake his presence known

 

 

"turn him to face us as you fuck him "

 

its a breathless ,aroused ,disgusting exhale and macs eyes slam shut again as he drags in a deep breath from his noes , after **_that_** , and the sentence that just left the cunts mouth , jack cant possibly be expected to help it

 

"fuck you !"

 

"well he could ~ but i thought you were hoping to avoid that , no ? ohhh ill happily take your place and.. i don't think im the only one" he licks his lips as he says it and jack want to rip it out of his mouth until hes chocking on his own blood instead he glares at him

 

 

"you heard what i said dalton , turn him to face me oh and get him hard again first , he looked ever so delicious writhing "

 

fucken really ? ohh hes going to kill this man , but mac shivers under him and at once has all his attention , his eyes are clenched shut again and face red in absolute humiliation , and jack feels his own tears prick at his eyes , he runs a hand through macs damp hair leans down by his ear to whisper

 

_iv got you , iv got you_

 

and turns his focus back to how best to work mac up again , he knows what had to be done to make this as painless as possible , and laments that he only has one thing to use, keeping his eyes locked with macs that have opened again , he takes 2 fingers and coats them in the seed that paints macs stomach , coats them in it , brings them down between macs legs to his must vulnerable area , and gently , gently begins pushing them in one by one

 

 

bending and curling them in macs velvet heat until the boy is mewing and taking 3 easily , and hard and pulsing against his stomach once more , the room around them has gone eerily quite , and jack knows mac blissed out has become the center of it , but he ignores it , finds the zipper on his pants with the other hand and frees himself , steels himself , before wrapping his arms around mac tenderly and flipping him over onto his knees so they lie on top of jacks own , macs bound arms crushed against his chest as jack holds him to himself and slowly settles mac on his cock , pumping in inch by inch until he bottoms out inside him

 

 

and mac whines low and long , buries his head in jacks neck and fights to breath , even as his walls clench around jacks cock and his own grows impossibly hard , and jack shushes him , whispers soothing words into his hair , nudges with his chin to hind macs face deeper into the croak of his neck , the only comfort he can offer , and tries to hold back to stay still and give mac a damn minuet , even tho he feels so good and all jacks body wants to do is move

 

when its to much mac grinds back against him and jack takes it as his cue to move , pumping into him achingly slow and slick , as macs body seems to devour them both , for that love rises back up in his chest to overflowing and all else falls away , his hands ,his body , his cock , become no more than tools to pleasure the boy in his lap and he moves until mac is crying out , couldn't possibly stay quite , winds his hand around him to twist his nipples , whispers heatedly into his hair as he wets jacks neck with overwhelmed tears

 

 

he comes,spilling a second time over his stomach , screams ruff and hoarse as he  jerks and spasms , pulling jack over the void with him in a hot rush , and jack pulls out of him , still holding him

 

when its over and they come back to the world , raoul keeps his word , has one of his lackeys cut macs arms loose, jack didnt want him near him , would rather tear his eyes out , but macs arms must be aching and bruised red , so he allows it , tolerates it, if only to get them the fuck out of here post hast , yes , raoul keeps his word , but jack dosnt let his boy go until the room is empty , helps him redress as his own arms fumble , and then scoops him up

 

carries him , held tight and tender in his arms , and mac , oh god mac buries his head in jacks neck again and mumbles loving words jack dosnt deserve

 

and jack thinks, he may never let him go .


End file.
